


Mystic Messenger: The Secret of The Desk

by saewalk_choi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saewalk_choi/pseuds/saewalk_choi
Summary: Seven!! And zen!! And everyone else Take on wonderful journies against the evil Unnown of Mint Eye!Also I hope that Cheritz reads this and accepts it as the new canon, because it fixes a lot of plot holes that were made in the original.Plz read!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note;

I am writing this novel because I am a fan of Mystic Messenger. However its become clear to me that the creators of it have got some things wrong and clearly don't care about making it good. I am talking mostly of "the problem" with Unknown and Seven.  
This fic is my attempt to correct that.  
By supporting this fic I hope to get a group of elite Mystic Messenger writers working with this new canon and to establish this as the truth of what actually happened. Hopefully the original creators will see the demand and make this official.  
If you wish to join my new canon, feel free to write your own story but you must submit it to me for approval. You can use my email ;  
theRealMysticMessengerwriter@Gmail.com  
You can also send constructive reviews there, but no petty criticisms. If I get motivations muddled,its because my cat distracted me.  
Also, if you don't like my story you don't have to have read it. 

Anyway, and now on with the real story of how things actually happened;

\---

It was a darj and snowy night. Seven had been bored, so bored, you wooldn’t bleve it.  
He had been there together in the room with Yoosung and MC. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other, but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark.

“Urgh,” said Yoosung, “I wish Unnown would attack. At least we’d have something to do.”  
MC agreed, “I agree,” she said and started throwing carpet at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. “Uuuurgh,” she then said as well, because she agreed with Yoosung, “Don’t you know anything to do, Seven?”

Seven’s gaze went down the room, past g-string and a stack of shitty wooden swords. Then His eye fell onto a lone empty bottle they had used the evening before.

I know,” said Seven, “How about we play...............spin...the....BOTTLE!”

“What a superb idea”  
“Oh year!”  
Jaehee and Zen also peaked up “Yeaaaah!”

So they all sad down and Seven took the bottle first. Hilariously, it landed on Zen, but Seven thought Zen was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. He hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on MC, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't.

“But but dont you all see it really landed on MC?"  
"Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Zen," said MC. The fact that she said it made Seven feel rejected :( 

But then, all the sudden.... Unknownb attacked!

Fortunately Zen worked as a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Unkown’s ruffians.  
Their search led to a minty castle thing in the darkiest and stormiest and loneliness part of Korea. Seven was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy and lonely in that secting of Korea. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his he should be able to accomplish anything, right, Seven thought to himself.  
And Zen would join Seven.

So not to fall out of fashion and look out of place they both donned their most gothyest clothing. Seven had to admit that Zen looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Seven didn't dare to comment on that (Seven had only just discovered he was bi, and was a little angxious over that. He wans't sure if his othre friends would accept that!. 

Seven instead poored down his soul into his make-up. He bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Zen matching treatment. They both were wearing cloaks with black sequens and blood red accents that were also slightly shiny and goth. Zen lovely eyes met Seven's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then they went off and defeated Unwon.

“Unlnowm!!” Said Seven, storming into the castle mansion thing. “Surrender now or prepare to taste defeet!” I known just chuckled. He spun around slowly in his spinny-chair. He was dressed as a fan. 

And this is where the story ends...

\---  
REMEMBER TO LIKE AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE OF TBIS SORRY I CANT SPELL UNMOWNS NAME RIGHT ITS REALLY HARD AND THE BACKSPACE KEY ON MY KEYBOARD BROKE BYEEEE~~~


	2. nightmare on Korea

Seven and MC were entering the room.

"Hay MC" said Seven  
MC was looking unhappy though.  
"Bad news Seven. We are broke"  
"Hu? But after our last adventure we were rich all of that stuff we got from the minty castle place made us rick"  
“Yes, but after tax's we are broke. In fact we owe money now because taxes are high for rich people"  
"Ow..darnit.  
What will we do?" said Seven to MC  
"We need to make a lot of money to pay of the tax else our farmhouse in which we live will be repossed!"  
Just then, the TV which was on all this time changed to a news announcement.  
"..And the world Hacking championship final starts tomorrow. Aside from the coveted trophy, The prize this year will include 20million euro...In other news, a war..."  
MC shut the tv off.

“Of course!" said Seven  
"Hacking! Why didnt I think of that!"  
"Yes Hacking - the sport of kings!"  
Seven nodded in agreement.  
"We can make lots of money doing that and pay of the tax that we owe"  
"YES" screamed MC getting excited.  
"But we need a 'in' else we wont be allowed in"  
“Dont worry! I know someone who can get us into the finals!"  
"Oh thats good" 

And with that they got into the finals!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Seven enters the scene, but whats this? Zen is there too.

“Do you remember that thing that happened 3 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with rika ?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

“Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Zen, giving Seven a kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
The next day, Seven was nervous.  
He was good at Hacking, some would say the best. But was he really the best? The best at Hacking on Earth? Seven was about to find out, as the contest started soon.

Seven thought back to a few years ago. 

Happy times, before all the the troubles with Inlnown got really bad.  
Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Seven decide to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up. 

Seven casually strolled to the Arena while practicing Hacking.  
As Seven walked out he was surprised to see Inknown already there!  
Unknwon was clearly upto something. Seven had to find out what it was!  
"What you upto unknaon?" yelled Seven.   
"You will never find out!" yelled back um own, who wanted to keep his plan a secret.   
Frustrated, Seven started practicing Hacking, never taking his eye of unknnown m as he did so.  
Yoosung joined them a few minutes later.  
"Hi Seven!" he said  
"..and hello.....unNown"  
"yes. Hello vanderwoof. Good to see your in the contest too. For now"  
But before vanderooes could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line, and bent down ready.   
The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like   
'Go Seven Go Seven Go Seven'   
or   
'Go Go Go Gunknown your the best!'

The starter pulled their ozis out and got ready to fire.  
Vandwewood, unkamon and Seven all waited with anticipation.  
3  
Vandweorrd started breathing heavily  
2  
Unknownwood tensed. Ready to go.  
1  
Sevens skin glowed with excitement  
0.  
BANG!  
The starter fired the ozis.....at VANDERWALL!

VANDERWOOD COLLAPSED instantly. Aknown started Hackinging, laughing manically as he did so. 

Seven was in shock, and raced over to Vandy.  
"He shot you!" but why?  
"Owww...I am shot bad"  
The starter stared at their weapon.  
"I didn't mean too...my ozis acted weird!"  
Seven looked at the ozis.  
Using his famous forensic skills, Seven made a deduction.  
"Yes....this ozis clearly has been sabotaged to shot at vanderwood."   
"Typical" said vanderwood.  
"What now?" said Seven.  
"You have to go on" said vandy, still mildly dazed.

But just then the clack-son went off!  
It was half time!  
\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Seven and Zen were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Zen was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--  
As vanderwood was carried taken to hospital by spaceship, Seven and MC retired to the locker room.   
Unfan was already there, still grinning.

“Oh what a shame. Van Deisel isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my....generosity... " Unknwon sniggered again.

With that Unnnon left out the backdoor.

Gosh darn-it" MC said. "Unlnenn drives me mad! "  
"You know, I think he had something to do with Vanderoos accident " 

Seven was thinking. hard. (A/N I know what you perverts are thinking stop it.)

"Unknoqn is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"  
"That means..." said MC, her slow cogs working.  
"...He wants to come second!" said Seven, thinkingly.   
"Do you think thats..."  
"....because he wants the second prize medal!" said Seven, winning again.   
"It must be because the second prize is really "  
"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the”  
"That explains why someone would want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat unkno by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "  
"I know" said Seven. "I am not sure I know how"  
"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an idea....you could compete!"  
"Me?" said MC, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to do Hacking?  
"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"  
"Ok Seven, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"

Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the Hacking contest had begun! 

 

\--  
And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Seven and Zen were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Zen.  
"yes, yes it was" said Seven.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to three tears ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

“I love you Seven my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too Seven my irresistableness.”

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
As they walked into the Hackinging Arena again there was applause from the crowd.  
Unknonw was lying down relaxing - clearly pretty relaxed.  
"I want to compete!" shouted MC, proudly wearing a Hackinging kit already.  
"What!?" said unown sitting bolt upright in panic.  
"Yes, I am competing" said MC.  
"I have checked the rules and its allowed" said Rika, who was the Hackinging referee.   
"GAH! I'll bet you anyway" said unoun as he desperately starting Hackinging.

Seven was already well in the lead by now, so he turned around and watched the real contest - the one between jnknown and MC.  
MC had to get that second prize. The Earth depended upon it.

"You cant defeat me" screamed unkno as he started Hackinged internsely.   
"I have to! Seven believes in me! " 

The contest went on a long time. Aside from Seven, MC and Hungown were the best Hacking-ers in the world.  
The crowd went wild as they approached the finish.

“Come on MC! You can do it! " said Seven who had already won an hour ago.

Spurred on by Seven MC put in a last burst of effort, doing a stunning Hacking move and finnishing spectacularly.

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Wellknown.

Rika fired the machinegun that officially marked the contest as over.

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Wellknown.

"Well dont MC! You have come second and officially get the second prize award " said Rika as she handed MC the second prize award.

“Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Wellknown.

MC looked at the prize and it was the ! Seven had been right all along. She gave it to Seven as she knew only they should be trusted with it. 

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Wellknown.

"Ok, the Earth is safe now " said Seven.  
"Thank you Seven!" screamed the crowd.  
Seven took a bow.

With that Unknow

-The End

——————————/  
HAH DID YOU LIKE MY CLIFFHANGER  
a lot of people irl have been hating on my story. Apparently my friends don think I can rewrote the series and say it’s canon. They’re wrong, but ok. Also people online think I’m faking and calling me a troll. Why would I be a troll? Trolls are gross. Do I seem gross to you? I should probably get my keyboard fixed so I can writr better. Byee’nnnnn


	3. Chapter tree: the merderous adventure

Seven was on his phone texting MC. 

“The earths been safe for a while”

“Too safe. I wonder what Unknown’s u to in that minty place.”

“Probably no food”

“Ya. Anyways did you see that sail at hop topic?”

Seven had no idea there was a sail. Seven loved shopping at hot tipic. That was his safehaven. Where he could be himself. 

“No I havent! I’ll have to check it out”

Seven didn’t like going out alone because of his job and personal reasons, so he called up his very good friend (A/N: at the time ;) ) Zen to go with him.  
The mall was packed with people. Couples were holding hands and people were getting mugged left and right. But something seemed off..

“There it is!” Called Zen as he pulled Seven into hot topic. My Chemical Romance was playing. The lights were turned off. 

“How can I help you today” asked a girl with bright pink hair. She had black lipstick and nails and was wearing a black Lolita dress. In the dark she held a flashlight up to her face, revealing her purple orbs. 

“We heard there was a sail” said Seven. 

The store lights turned on. Before they could say anything they saw: Unun!

“Inlown!!” Zen and Seven screamed in barmony. 

“Yes! It is I! Ubknown!” Said u known. “I am hear to steal all the sails from you!! Hahaha!!” He said maniacilly and ran out of the store. 

“Let’s go after him!!” Said Seven as he went after him. Zen followed shortly and ran through the mall after unknow n. But unknownwas too fast and ran straight into the croud of couples and mean people!  
“We’ll never find him now, screamed Zen. “Dont worry. I have an idea” Said Seven. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little contraption. “What’s that?” Asked Zen. 

“It’s an Unnkown tracker. It tracks nknowns.” 

“That’s so cool!”

“I know. Said seven”

They found him pretty easy thanks to the unknwn tracker that tracks inknwns. They took back the sails unknoen stole from Hot Pocket and saved the day. 

Seven walked back up to the flashlight lady. “Can you tell us about the sails?” He asked

“Oh those?” She Said. “That Sail ended yesterday.”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!” Yelled Seven And Zen. 

—————-  
Toda!!!! Do you like my new chapter?? Sorry it was so short I’m in vacation!!! Woo summer! I heard some places in the world don’t get simmer. That’s really sad :(((((( how could you live without summer?? Schools already hard enough as it is. How are we supposed to remember ALL of the times tables? And ever year?? It’s impossible!! Chad said that it’s easy and I’m just stupid. Duck you chad. You have to be pretty smart to write fanfiction, and look! All of those people like it. They think I’m smart. Keep it up, and I’ll report you for bullying. That’s right. Watci it. I got dirt on you. Like that time you borrowed my pen and never gave it back?? That was theft of my personal prosperty. And when you tripped me? Violence. I don’t believe you when you said it was an accident. Watch out chad.


	4. THE FIGHT CONTINUES

Meanwhile, Sevens mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Yoosungs bastille day party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Seven was hosting it.

He couldn't remember much that happened that day.   
Only something about an hot pocket,a cardboard and a traffic cone

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Zen.  
Zen was wearing a Nickolas Cage mask that night   
It was one of the best costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

YOOSUNG WAS DRESSed as MC.  
MC WAS DRESSed as RIKA.  
RIKA WAS DRESSed as Seven.  
Seven was dressed as Unknown.  
And Unknown was dressed as a manakin.

Seven was instantly attracted to Zen in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked.The way He flicked His hair.  
Zen was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "somebody that I used to knwo". (LOVE THAT SOONG!!) And He was awesome.  
He sung like a true seducor.The audience was miasmarised by Zen. 

Despite His jalepano face,Seven got up and sang too.  
When Zen was singing somebody that I used to know it was like the words spoke to Him. Zen seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Zen spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Seven was woken out of the flashback by the present

 

I still hate you chad  
\---  
In the beginning there was nothing but endless blackness....and the 

\---  
Seven stopped flashing and passed out. 

And within that memory he had while pissing out, a burning figure appeared. It was Unknown! In hell...

It was so scary that seven stopped being unconscious and woke up on the floor where he saw himself being held like zen. 

“Seven!” Zen cried, crying. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were allergic to that song. I won’t play it anymore I’m sorry.”

Allergic. Yes that was it. That would explain why he saw the scary thing.   
They gave Seven an epy pen and he was save from the allergy.   
He had to ask though.  
“Is unknown here?” Said seven  
“No” said unknown from the corner of the room, disguised as a manniquin  
“Ok”

They did more singing late into the night until suddenly!  
“Hahahha..” said a mysterious voice   
“Who’s that?” Yoodung yelled in fear  
“Its..”  
“A talking manequin!!!”   
“Yes.. it is” yessed unknown “but its also unknown!!”

Everyone gasped.   
They weren’t related for unknown to show up today. The schedule didn’t allow it for another three days. They were going to need help today. 

Zen grabbed seven by the shoulders. “What do you want!” He screamed at the manny fan.   
Just then, someone crashed through the window. “I called for help” said Jaehee, her phone still in her hand. We look back over to the smashed window, It was Nickelback!

Just as nickelback entered the scene, unknown was transforming. He was three times the size he usually was and had keyboards and computers and iPads and mouses on his body. He was no longer regular boring unknown, but Uber-unknown!!

One after another everyone attacked Uber-unknown and failed. Then it was zens turned. “AAAARG” he screamed as he ran towards the mess of kin.   
Without struggle unknown kicked zen away and made zen flailing to the ground, where he continued to flail once he hit the ground. 

Seven was angry. No one touches zen except him or jaehee! In a burst of fury, seven ran to his chest of shitty wooden swords from chapter once and grabbed the cheapest looking one he could find. 

Seven knew his limits. Many times he came so close so being beaten by unknown. He’d never survive him in an Uber form. But he knew someone that could. 

Nickelback, take my sword! said Seven, and give it to the greatness before us. You will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Unknown" 

“I don’t need that!” Said nickelback. He had his own plan. He turned to unknown.   
“Look at THIS photograph!”  
He held up a picture of a young unknown. Uber-Unknown just stared at it blankly.   
“Is this what you want? Look at yourself! You’re a monster. Look at the boy you once were and return home!”  
Unknowns eyes started tearing up. He slid off the computers and mouses and keyboards once by one and was no longer Uber-unknown, but a normal, gothic, messed up unnkown. 

“Now go home!”  
Unknown walked out the front door with his head down, coming to his senses of what he had done. He walked all the way back to the minty place in the woods where he stayed in his room for a weak eating only hot pockets and listening to evebescwnce. 

“Thank you so much, nuckelback!   
You’re very welcome, children.   
And with that, nickelback flew through the ceiling and was never relevant again. 

Zen and seven were very close after that. Seven knew what it was like to lose people, and he would never want anything to happen to his dearest friend zen (at the time lol).   
Yoosungs party was one to remember. It was told throughout generations of the man who wanted to be a big rockstar and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. 

—————-

Unknown: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!  
Saewalk(that’s me!!): No No, back into your coffin!  
Unknown: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!  
Saewalk: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!  
MC: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!  
Unknown: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!  
MC: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?  
Unknown: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!  
Saewalk: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!  
Yoosung: chotto mate-ah!  
Unknown: huh ;^_^;   
MC: domo desu-ka @_@?  
Saewalm: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!  
Everyone: *walks around like zombies looking for cake*

We’ll see if they get it next time!!

I also figured out to use this cool app called text to speech so now I can spell unknown right! See? Unknown unknown unknown!


	5. the lost wireless telephone - now with added alarmclocks

Once they were alone and away from the others, Seven met with Zen in a nearby barn   
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Hacking, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single seoul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Rikas carpet!"  
"oh, Zen! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Zen blackmailed a a Pharmacist. Or the time Seven fooled a Coder into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Seven had ever thought possible.  
As Seven was telling another story, He thought He saw Zen examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they deported eachothers company.  
Seven felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what. 

They finished chatting and went their separate ways. 

Seven had been drinking too much doctor peoper that night.   
He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking as he was walking home.   
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!   
This one was evil!   
Seven ran to stranger and hit them, it was unknojn!   
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"   
"Yes, we fight now!" 

Seven and Inknn started hacking furiously. The faster they hacked, the more they screamed. It’s was like that scene from Dragon Balls Z. 

They screamed so much that both of their voices were cracking. They called it a draw and went on there separate ways. Seven continued to walk back to his place with MC and unknwn vanished into the darkness. 

Seven woke up and discovered that he was goth.   
Seven saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was.  
But luck would have it that Seven's best friends MC and Zen had arranged to accompany Seven on his journey to find himself. First stop....the shopping centre!  
At the shoppingcenter Seven went to all the cool black clothes stores. He remembered how much fun he had dressing gothy with Zen. He picked out a cloak that vaguely resembled the ones from Mint eyes. That one was his favourite. 

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Seven tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Seven's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Seven listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Zens story. 

But it was so difficult because Seven.... really loved Zen!

Seven knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Zen and their love would make life very difficult because Seven also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past and that said that if Seven would ever fall in love with Zen, that then unakn would find them and kill them!

And as Seven was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that MC had recommended, Seven suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the minty eyes of undone! He had come to haunt Seven and destroy Zen! Again!

Not again! Cried seven. He deals with unownn too much, he thinks. Why does everything have to be about him?  
But they knew the battle was going to be fierce!

And when they saw the armies of ynkwn embazzling before them, they had to gather the courage to go forth.  
"For God , Seven yelled.  
"For SCIENCE," Zen said.  
"For Loop!" MC ejeculated loudl. 

And then they all attacked!

And it was a fine spectacle to behold (A/N Oooooh, they're doing such cool things! Like bam! And Zuuuf!! And Pow!)

“TAKE THIS!” Yelled seven, as he scrunched hnown in the face with his spiky spiked bracelets.   
“Oof!! Ow!!!” Yelled Unken. “Why did you do that?”  
“Because your evel!”  
“I just wanted to try on some of that gothic stuff!” Cried unpown, still recovering from last chapters depression.   
Oh. 

Feeling bad, seven sadly bought the rest of his gothy clothes and handed them to unown.   
“Here” seven said, handing the bag to him.   
“Really?!” Smiles ubknown?  
“NOPE! SIKE!”  
Seven yanked the bag away from unless’s reach and ran out of the store chearing with Zen and MC. 

They had defeered Union. Again!!

\---  
MC: I found cake!! Muahahaha..  
Unwkone: *eats MCs cake* mo u didnt  
MC: unown!! You’re so mean!! I hate chu! 3:  
Seven: there there MC. We can get you new cake!!  
MC: yaaaaaay!!!!!!!! XD

Everyone who prodicted MC got her cake was right! Well.. kind of. 

Also my text-to-speech app wanted me to pay money to keep using it so I had to delete it. I can’t use my moms credit card without her permision. I’lol try to fix it!! I’m sorry!


	6. The chapter of many fans!

Summary:  
I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long! Also my ant helped me write it!

Seven was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Seven found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How naty and incomsidderate real humans actually were. Seven stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnifying cent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. (I have no idea what this meansy anut wrote that) When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Seven remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he remember anced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Seven well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.  
Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: unknob. And Xen I guess. 

And Seven knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Seven had for Zen were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, and feeling for zen.

Alas, Seven thought to himself hopelessly. Why must Seven be destiny to destroy unmom? Can he ever tell Underwear how much (I HATE CHAD??????)

No. 

Seven decided he needed some time alone. He walked outside and was walking. In the darkness, he spotted the faint outline on the distance. It was... U

Hello seven “said Unkan. “Pretty nice weather we’re having isn’t it”

“No It’s 2am what do you want”

“The second place hackinging triphy from chapter two” said Unwonl

The second prize trophy?! thought seven loudly. There’s no way I could give him that! After all, it is the !

“Not a chance!” Said seven, defiantly. 

“Very well than,” said unknwon “Then face my wrap!” Behind Unown another fugure appeared. It was Zen! 

“Hello seven,” Zen smiled, smiling evily. There was something not quite right about this. 

“Zen? Are you ok? Why were with Unknob?” 

“He has shown me the way of Ming eyes. As in, I HAVE OUTGOTTHED YOU SEVEN!” Zen yelled loudly into the knight

“Impossible! I’m the best at two things! And those things are hacking and gothing!”

“And sexing” Zan said, winkling sexily ;)

But he did not say that because they were not a couple yet that is in the future and not now. 

“HAND OVER THE !” Said unknonn. Seven wondered why she should. Unkenon has never really done anything bad to them, but that’s because seven was just too awesome to let him! Maybe seven should give him a chance..

But before he could say anything Unkenn grabbed zen and put a gun against the side of his head! Ungun was playing dirty this time. 

“SVENE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY RUINING MY LIFE! Every chapter you always foul my plans. I just want to be gothy too! Is that too much to ask? I was gothy since chapter one! You copy what I do and then YOUR credited with doing it first! You bully me constantly and I’m sick and tired of it! Because I’m younger, or because I can’t spell sometimes, no mater what it’s always somethingg! That joke you made about how I missepellef pacific? I can’t be perfect, Seven! You call me names and bully me, and even the teachers may be in on it! I know you call me names! I’ve never seen you do it, but I know you do. I just know. Watch out.” 

Seven was astounded. He had no idea uhnown felt this way. It reminded him of someone he knew..

Zen. 

“You’re right!” Decleared seven, stepping foward. “Unknwon! You are the gothiest, hakingest, most emoest person I know. I admire you!”

Unwind stood still in amazement. He didn’t expect seven to respond like this. He was expecting nickelback, or a device that locates unwonks. 

“I can’t give you the , but I CAN give you my approval. Go and be edgy. Go be the emoest son of a bitch to have ever lived. Go.”

Unwon started tearing up. This was so touching to him. So touching that he dropped zen and dissappeared once again into the night. Zen and Seven were alone. 

“Seven..” Said Zen, on the ground “those words were beautiful. You really care. I’m sorry. I won’t believe him anymore. He was wrong. You are right. I..”

“Yes zen?” Said seven

“I-“

“You can say it.”

Zen relaxed. 

“I hate chad.”

A/n I was going to make this one a two-parter but then it was too hard and I made it one. Sorry peeps! My computer kinda broke a bit ago so I haven’t been able to upload. Aooooory!!


	7. Chapter 7: The RFA godes to SPACE

It was another day in the Choy house. MC and Seven were there, watching TV. Their favourite show just ended, and the news came on. 

“We interrupt MC and Seven’s favourite show to bring you some news: the rocket Jafhfhj (AN: sorry, I didn’t kno what to call it!) takes off to the moon at 12:0 today! Be there or be squared!”

MC turned off the tv. “Seven, there’s a rocket”

Seven knew. He just saw it. “I saw it,” he said. As seven turned to the window, he could feel the rocket being prepared in the distance. 

“Hey seven!” MC peaked up, jumping to your feet “you like space things! Let’s go check it out”

“Yar!”

 

~~SOMEWHWRE ELSE~~

Unlwn was working on hackinng. Suddenly, one of his conputer monitors changed to another station. 

 

“We interrupt uncanned’s hacking to bring you some news: the rocket Jahefjfj takes off to the moon at 12:01 today! Be there or be squared!”

“A spaceship.. internesting..” said a mysterious chunkle in the dark

 

~~AT THE RICKET~~

“That rockt is very big!” Said MC, looking up into the sky

“I know!” Said Seven “but not as big as my !”

“Wow”

As MC and Seven approaches the rocket, MC grabbed his sleeve. Looking around, she realized that no one was there. 

“Um... Seven?”

“Yes MC?”

“Do you think we should be here? I mean no one is around. Maybe we should go..”

“No sense, MC!” Seven chorkled! “Of course were allowed to be here! The TV said ‘be there or be squared!’ Obviously we are ok.”

“okaY, that makes cents. You always make cents, Seven” Said MC as she walked towards the rocket once again. As the pulled back the door to the rocket, they went into serious mode. They were ready for anything, you could almost hear Somebody That I Used to Know playing in the background. But you didn’t. Because Seven was allergic. 

Just about now, Unknonk was approaching the rocket too..

“That’s a big rocket” said the bunknown. 

We know. 

Hungover entered the rocet, thinking no one was inside. Not that it mattered if anyone was. (WHAT COUD BE HIS PLAN??)

 

Back at seven and MC, they had just found the control room where all the cool stuff happens. 

“You know,” Said MC to Sven as she started pressing buttons “we haven’t seen uwunown in a whole.. where is he?”

“He is unknown”

A sudden noise startled our protagists. Machine noises started cranking and knobs started noising. Seven and MC fling together like shaggy and sbooby from sooby doo

BOOKOOOOM

And off they went! To space!! Yeehaw!

At the bottom of the rocket, Unworn grabbed anything he could to prevent himself from falling. But he made it. He was going to space. 

________  
WOW! Did you like this chapter? I’m going to do an Ark now. I’m very excited! XDXDXDXDXD something SpOoSoky is gonna happen Soon! Comment what you think it is!


	8. SPACE! THE SEQUAL part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAEWALK SHARES PORRIBLY THE BEST SPACE STORY EVER WRITREN READ TO READ

Lasp time on..... mystIC MESSENGER: THE SECRET OF THE DESK

“Aaaaaaaaa!!” Said MC and Seven as they rocketed unto space 

“Aaaaaaaaa!!” Said unkonk, also rocketing unto space 

NOW ON: MYSUC MESSENGER: THE SECRET OF THE DESK

It was a loud BOOOM. A BOOOB so loud it could be heard from Antartica. Suddenly, Seven felt like he lost a few pounds. Maybe earth was like TV apparently, where it adds more than real. But that’s not it! He was floating!

“Oh yes! No pounds in space! I way nothing!”

“Doesn’t look like it” Said MC

Seven floated over to the control panel next to the window. He saw the dtars, and how bright they were. He saw the moon, which looked bugger than usual. He saw earth. It looked so pretty and big! But.. what was that over there?

~~~OOH TRANSOITON~~

 

At the bottom of the rocket, Unbong climbed the outside of the rocet. He found the entrance to the rocket and banged it open from the outside. Climing inside he said “I’m In” he said. 

Unnerve wandered his ear around the rocket, peaking in rooms as he went. He heard the soft voice of Seven coming from the other room. He climbed in an air vent to watch closer.

~~TRANSITION X2 COMBO IM SO SMOOTH~~~

 

“You look like the McDonald’s guy with that jacket of yours”

“No I dont! I got this from guccy!”

“No you didn’t, you got that thing at good will. How often do you even wash that thing anyways?”

“...”

“Never mind I don’t want to know. “

Seven tried to relatiate. “What does MC even stand for anyways??”

“Mega cock. Unlike yours”

~~~

It Seems seven was too busy getting roasted by MC. He dodnt like Seven, but he couldn’t let his fellow goth get annihilated like that. He didn’t want to make his grand entrance now, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice. 

 

BANG!

MC and Seven gasped in surprise! Unnailed fell very ungracefully from the air vent and onto a big pile of metal things! Ouch. 

@Untonk!” They all cried 

“Stop roasting Seven!” Unboing said.

“Ok”

Unnom was surprised that it was that easy. 

“We can’t worry about the state of my ego right now,” Said Seven, looking at monitors and blindly things on the control panel” “we have bigger fish to fry.”

“There’s no fish in space though” Said Unnown

“Not unless we release one. Let’s look in the food storage” Said MC. They all looked around the food storage for two hours and found some fish. They let them float out the window, drifting away to who knows wear. 

Now that space fish were a thing that existed, they got back to business. 

“Now that we gave bigger fish to fly, were running out of oxygen. We’ll die in a few hours if we don’t do something”

“Oh no, that sounds bad” Said MC and unblown, who didn’t want to die on a little space vacation. 

Seven became serious. “Yes it’s very bad. I know where to get some though.” His expression softened a little, and he felt a bit excited deep down. 

“Where that?” Said MC, tilting her head

“The moon”

“The moon?!?!?” They gasped again 

“Yes the craters in the moon give off oxigen so we should be able to get more and go home. Could we stop at the space station on our way back though?”

Ignoring Sveen’s request and doubting his moon logic, MC walked over to the control panel and punched in a few buttons. The engines blasted again and they set course for the moon. She didn’t know if this would work, but Sveen’s really smart, and he knows a lot about space, so she decided to trust him, just like he did for her did at the hackinging context. 

They soon arrived at the moon. It felt like a log ride over, filled with snide remarks from punknown and an intense rap-off between the two goths. They knew they needed air fast when they approached the moon. It was time to act. 

The doors to the rocket Difnwkdk opened with a Tssssssss. You could almost hear the dramatic music played as steam rolled out behind the three humans. They looked so cool. Or they thought. The second they touched the moon they realized how they weren’t used to the lower gravity, so what would have looked really cool on earth looked more of like three kids on a pogo stick for the first time on the moon.

“Need help?” Called out a voice from a crater. They all stopped moving. 

MC cautiously approached the crater after much debate on who should check out where the voice came from. As she approached, she felt herself being able to breathe easier. She guessed Seven was right. Right before she got to the crater, a green and blue being jumped out. She screamed. 

“Don’t be afraid! It’s okay! We don’t get many visitors!” Yelled the creature as he tried to speak over the screaking MC. Once she regained her cool composure, a few more dudes came out of the crater. She studied them. They looked exactly like-

“Canderwood?” Asked seven out loud, thinking exactly what MC was thinking. All of the aliens looked exactly like Vandy. 

“Yes, we are the Vanders of planet Wood. Why do you come here?” Asked all three Vanders in unison. 

“You can Vander my Wood anydag” Said MC, winkly as she got up from the ground, getting moon dust over her pants. She nudged one of the vanders. 

Seven then remembered the task at hand “”we need to borrow some oxygen. We have barely any left and can’t get home without it.” 

The third Dander seemed eager to help. He ran off to go probably get oxygen. 

“Whered you get those clothes?” Asked the second vander awkwardly, one gross finger pointed in Unjoan’s direction. 

“Uhh.. hop topic”

The second vander nooded softly. He had no idea what that means. Thankfully, the third vander had returned with a can of Ochgen. He handed it to Hnknown, who accepted it greatfully. 

With a bow and a few handshakes to be culturally appropritate, our three main characters were on their way back home. No drama occurred between them this time, thankfully, or else I’d have to write about it. 

As they approached earth again, Weven sae something innthe distance. This time, it wasn’t wat it was last time, but the space station. The exact same one he talked about so often. He put a hand gently on the glass. “One day” he wispered. One day. 

As they defended back towards earth, they thought about what they saw. It wa really something unforgettable. The whole time though, Sveen couldn’t help but think about Zen. He guessed they were just really good friends, and he really missed him. Oh, how he’d realize in the future how dumb he sounded. But this is the past so he is allowed to be stupid right now. 

With a rumble the soaceshop landed. The excited, now with even fresher air than before. Seven took a deep breath. It smelled like the fresh prints of bell-Air. He was happy to be home. Off he strolled to Zens house to tell him everything he saw. It was quite the story. 

 

~~~~~~~~

WOO! INFINSIHED MY FIRST TWO-PARTER! IM SO PROUD OF ME! High Ive me. 🤚✋ Yay! 

Thanks everyone! Pearce out!   
~Saewalk, the third twin


	9. Man I wish cool stuff would happen TOO LATE IT ALREADY DID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is cool but Zen is cooler. -Sevenp

“ZEN HOLY FUCK” SCREAKED SEVEN HAS HE BURST THROGJG ZENS DOOR

“Ow, my door!” Yelled Zen as he started at his door, reduced to sawdust after the sheer strength of Sevens kick. 

“I went to space and unowon was there and we went to the moon and there was vanderwood and he was an alien! Well no avtually there was like three of them maybe more I wasn’t paying attention bjt they gave us moon oxygen and now we’re back home but we went to space!” Sveen

“Sveen!”

“Yes? Sveen

“You went to the moon? And smelt the moon oxygen?” Zen said worridly

“Yes why”

“Is that even safe? It’s been on the moon” Zen said, his lips touching his fingers. 

“That’s moon racist.” Seven pushed up his glasses. “It’s probably okay, I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

Zen looked up to face Seven. His hands slowly grabbing onto his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing small circles unto his glutes (AN: that’s in the arms, right?). Not so much as to reassure Seven, but more to remind himself that he was there. 

“Yeah. You’re okay.” 

For the rest of the night Seven and Zen played boird games with one another. Seven and Zen decided to have a sleep voer that night, and built a pillow fart. They felt a spark that night, but one that would not be ignited until ten years in the future. For now, they just blow softly on it. This way their house didn’t catch on fire from sporks. Anyways, The future is not improtant now, so they then back to the current events that are relevant now. At this time, Seven was leaving Zein’s house, thanking him for having him over. 

Seven was walking home after a nice night with Zen. The town of Seoul was quiet. It was still dark enough to where the streetl amps were on, but bright enough where he could see the son start to rise in the distance. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Zen after he left. Zen was a momantic albino rat with built arms and bright hair. It was so nice to think about zen. Seven didn’t know a fingl part of him that he didn’t like. Maybe the hair. His hair is kind of gross and greasy. Also his rat tail is really gross looking I can’t tell where the rat starts and the person ends. Maybe it would be better if he cut it all off, seven thought loudly. Maybe the world would be better off. Anyways, he loved Zen, he just didn’t know. 

As Seven was walnut, his could have sworn he heard rustlying. But whenever he tiened around, bothin was there! This really seemed like something Inwknwn would do, and Seven made sure to keep this in mind as he set off for home. He couldn’t shake the uncandy feeling that someone was following him though. (AN: I wonder what this means??? :0:0:0??(

Walking back, Seven accidentally made a mistake. He turned down one street too early and had to back out. But if someone wants follwoing him.. f

THen that must mean..

...OOF!

The last think Seven remembered was a long shadow merging with his own, and then total and complete blonkbess. 

~A FEW HOURS LATER~~

 

Zen had been getting worried for Seven. He hadn’t heard back they he’d gotten back to his place safely. It had been a few hours now. What was his deal?

Zens thoughts continued to run wild. What is something phoebed to Seven? No, what if Seven chose to run away? That thought would break Zen’s heart. He decided not to dwell on it and called MC. 

Bzzz...b....

The phone ran for a long time before clicking on. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Yes MC is Sev-“

“This isn’t MC.”

Zen’s eyes widened. If this wasn’t MC, Who was this? He was certain this was her phone. 

As if to read Zen’s mind, the voice onbthe other line said:   
“I am unplonk. And your going to need all the help you can get if you want to get Seveb back”

 

~~~~~~~  
SORRY UF NOTHUNG MUCH HAPPENED THIC HCAPTER! I’m setting up the scene for the next one! WHO TOOK SEVEN? WILL ZEN CONFESSHUS FEELING FOR HIM? WILL I CHAD EVER SROP MAKIJG FIN OF ME? (Probably not!) FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MYSTIC EMSSENGER: aThe secret of the Adesk!!!!!!!


	10. The Dangerous Spacescape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ACTION! SO MUCH VIOLET! Trigger warning for this chapter: chad, chairs, blue

Sevens eyes opened to see not his bedroom, but dark blue. He turned his head. he only saw dark blue. Why was everything the same shade of dark blue? His mind raced with possibilities. Did he go blind? Can blind people only see the sade dark blue? DdI someoen Paint a room the same shade of dark blue? Was he in the dark blue dimention, where everything was dark blue? He had no answer to the dark blue manner. 

“Hello Sbeen” Said a misterious voice. Seven tries to move. He can’t! His hands were stuck. Did the dark blue prevent him from moving, or was there’s another reason?

“I tied you up because I know you’d try to esape” said the voice. Seven made an attenpt to recognize it. He couldn’t recognise it. 

“That’s kinky” said seven

With that. Seven felt a cold clap to the face. Maybe the voice was into that. Seven wasn’t one to judge. Knowing Sveen wouldn’t be rescuerd, he sat and thought of a paln...

 

~~~~~BACK WORJ MC AND UNDONK~~~.

“Seven? Did something happen to him? Did YOU do soenthig to him??” McAsked furiously. 

“No I respect my fellow goths” Said ungoth. He didn’t like aeven, of course, but Unknwown would never sevennap him.   
“I think I know where he may be thought”

“Did you just call em a thot?” Said MC, mcmad. 

“No it was a typo”

“Oh”

“Anyways meet me behind the Spencer in the mall at 1:43 in the afternnoon today. I’ll tell you the rest then” Unyawn Said before  
hanging up. 

 

~~~~~BAXK WITH SEVEN AND THE MYSTERIOUS GUY OOOOOO~~~

The msyerrhy mystiwry mystery guy sat in his spiny chair all menacingly, tapping his fingers together like evel peopel do in movies. Seven couldn’t see this though, because all he could see if dark blue. Mystery guy was busy making phone calls and being genrally evel. Getting up and leaving the room, he didn’t even push in his chair. (AN: sometimes chad does this and it always bothers me because he pushes in MY chair when I forget. Which is rarely. I think he’s mocking me by correcitng me whenever I do something wrong but never doing it even he is. Don’t you see why chad so terrible????? I HGW CHAD)

 

~~anyway back to action~~

It was 1:40, and MC was sitting out behind Spencer. Unjoan wasn’t there yet, but w soon would be. 

“You shows up”, Said unknwon, now soon there. 

“Yes.. now where is seven?@ Said MC, preparing to go into battle mode. It seemed ynknown was too. He was wearing black combat boots, pants with many pockets, a dark hood, and a rich and morgy shirt. All of his necklaces and arm bands made him look really edgy and serious. MC new he wasn’t messing around. 

“Seven is in a spaceship warehouse outside of Seoul. We cannget there today if we hurry.” UNKNWON Said behind the shade of his dark hood. 

“How do you k ow you’re not the one hiding him’?” Assked MC, skiptical. 

Unkwnownown scoffed. “Because ur expect fellow goths, remember?”

“Oh heah”

“Then lets go. But first, you’ll need to change.”

 

~~EVEL GUY AGAUN~~~~

As evel mysterious guy limped through the halls, his plan was coming into realty. First, he would get seven. Second, he could moose onto step two. 

~~NEVERMIND COOL STUFF~~

MC had just finished getting ready. She was sporting stunnning dark blue and purple eyeshadow with winged i-liner. She was wearing all dark now with much lace, ready to sneak into some spabdoned space ship warehouses. And she was peepared. 

They crawled in through the greats of the building, slowly clinging their way to seven. They just knew. 

 

~~~~^mIRRS BAD TOME TOME AGAUN BOYYYSSSSS~~~~ 

Evel guy was back in his skinny chat in front of seven. He had been trying to ask him questions but Seven was only replying in 2014 inspirational emo quotes. 

“What happened on that space trip?” Asked the evel guy again. 

“Life is but a dream for the dead” Said Sven monotone. 

Just before the limpy evel guy was to ask another useless quiteon thag elikd oly resort in Just before the lumpy elvis guy was to ask another useless question that would only result in an answer like “We never really move on. We just get used to the pain” or something like that, a loud CLASH was heard. Turning his head, he saw two black idiots. Fam out of a great in the sky. They fell with a thud. 

“Ouch, that hurt!” Said MC, brushing off her legs. She stood up to face the evel guy. She gasped. 

Unblown was blown away. Was that?

It was Vandercod!

Wuickly, MC ran to take the dark blue blindfold off Sveen’s face. He was relieved to have regained his sight. 

“Vandwewood, is that you??” Said Unown in shock. 

“Yes, it is I. I am Vandyrr, king of the woods.”

“But.. but you’re white!”

“The king of the ganders is human color ok don’t be racist@  
M

“I apolize,” Said Known, sorry about his lack of understandinf twoards others. 

“It is ok, “Said vandirr as he stepped towards Inknown. “Ow”

“Ow?” Repeated MC, looking up from untying Seven’s ropes”

“I am shot bad” Said Vanderr bluntly as he motioned towards his leg, which was still bleeding slightly. 

Wonderful. Junknown took this popportunity to grab seven by the chair and run. He was still partally tied, and bumped around in the air as Funknown ran. MC was close behind. 

Mc turned back to see Vandorr standing outside the room sevenwas previously in. He wasn’t runnng after them, just standing. Creepy, MC thought. She thought maybe she should call Nicklback. 

Hijacking a spaceship, Lunloan flew back to Mint eyes. In mine eye, they took shelter from Vanderr. The king of plant woot? He must be someone not to deal with. Who knows?

Seven and MC made it back safely. But we’re they as safe as they thought?

 

~~~~  
“Mhmhmhmhm..” cuckled Vandsrr. “My plan is going exactly to plan.”

 

_________  
After redeading my last chapter I realized zen was the one that called ubknwon not Mc. Oh well, I don’t really care. write for zen is kinda hard anyways. Anyways RATE and SHARE this with your friends! I need mote pwopel for my eleite msytic messenger group!   
XD give kudos!!

PS did you like my twist? Tell me if I should add more of these!


	11. DATE???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rate this book.. 11/11! Get it? Cause hats how many chapters this is!

It was a few days later, and Sveen was back to norma. He learned of many new things on his adventures, like how to respect goths, defeat unknowsn, and that aliens exist. His biggest discovery yet was that Pandawood was se xxx actually Vandurr, king of plant word. It was really bonk! 

Zen had not heard from Sven. He was getting worried in the way only one who loves would worry. He didn’t know this yet since he was a verging and didn’t really know what blood was. Love was. 

Bwets!

Once Seven thought it was safe, he went over to Zens place to tell him that he was all write. Howvwe, Zen want home! He was a rehearsal for his play! Seven didn’t know where he was practicing, so he went to every practice place in town. 

As seven was walk-ing the streets of Korea, he could of sworn he was being followed again. He looked at his surroundings more carefully his time. 

The dance studio, no. The theater, no. The other dance studio, no. The KFC out on the other side of town, no. It seemed wherever Seven looked he just couldn’t find Zen. 

Then Seven started to get worrib. What if Vandorr took him? Or Unpoink? That would really justle his beets. Seven wouldn’t like that at all. We all know Seven cared deeply for Zen, and that feeling would only get stronger. But for now, seven thought, he had to find Zen. 

Wosh! A gust of wind blew behind Seven! Then whash! Another to his left! Was someone really following him? If so, it seemed like they had Naruto level speed. Over 9000! (AN: my friend Jaz fought me this! She said i should include it in my ‘bad fanfiction’. I told her I would butbit isn’t bad, not bad. Look how good of a frand I am!)

The last fish of wind knocked Seven to his Knees. It was a good thing too, because as a rain of sparkles fell around back of the now still figure, Seven needed every bit of breath to say what came next. 

“K-Kevin James?! From the movie Zookeeper? And the one about the wrestling teacher that I can’t remember what it’s called right now?” Seven stittered in amazement

“And Paul Blarg” said Kevin. 

“Mr kevin! It’s so nice to meet you!” Said Seven, getting up quickly. 

“Please, call me James” Said Kevin. The problem with having two first names as your full name is that no one knows which one to call you. It’s a curse Jevin Kames was born with, and one he’ll live with for the rest of his life. 

“Oh Mr. James sir,” Said Seven, suddebtly remembering the task at hand. “In trying to find my fried. He’s practicing somewhere around here. Could you help me find him? His name is Zen.”

“H of course! I know exactly where he is!” Replied Kevin, knowingly. 

Seven gasped with positive emotions. “You do?!” James nodded knowingly.

“There he is,” parted Kevin James, as he pushed open the door just a few blocks down from when they met, revealing the most beautiful thing Seven had ever seen in his whole sight. There was Zen, gleaming from the light reflecting on the small beads of sweat that had started to gather on his skin. His hair was slightly messy, and the lights above made it almost seem like he ate a whole glowstick and was glowing. He almost looked like he was from Twilight. As good measure, Seven made sure to quote a scene from it under his breath. 

As he approached Zen cautiously as to not disturb his rehearsal, Seven was almost in tearbs at the sheer awe of ZEN!s looks. He looked like statue, if a statue was made out of human. 

As he turned around to thank Kevin, Seven was shocked to find that he turned to face nothing. He couldn’t find Kevin James anywhere. All that was left was a sticky note hovering in the air. Seven grabbed it. He sniffed back some stears a bit while he read the four best most inspiring words ever put into a single sentence. As a constant reminder, seven folded the note carefully and stuck it in his front pocket. 

“Alright, BREAK!” Yelled the boss, bossing the actors off the practice stage. Seven took his chance. He called out to Zen. 

“ZEN!” Seven called out. Zens head shot up, and Seven could feel himself feeling hotter. But to Zen, he was already hot enough (AN: ;) ). 

“Seven!” Screaked Zen as he literaturely jumped a table to get to get to Seven. “Where were you? Are you all write? Where did you go? How did you find here?”

Seven stopped him there. “I had a spirit guide,” he smiled, not needing to explain more. 

Suddenly everything made Sense for Zen. All of those questions were answered by such a simple answer. Zen now understood the power of Sevens words and just how much he lied hearing them. 

“Say more” Said Zen, practically begging. 

“I don’t need to.” ‘D seven. “I don’t need to explain more”. Seven thought to just a few paragraphs ago where that exactly same thing was said. The writer must have been so smart to have included that twice, he thought. They really must be amazing. 

Zen grabbed his bag. “I’m taking you out for food. It’s okay, I’m on break. Tell me everything that happened” Said Zen, looking really bonk. 

Sevens heart started pounding, but he nodded yes anyways. Was this a date? Was Zen taking him out on a date? He couldn’t find the corage to ask. Inatead, they just sat across at a booth in a greasy joint. Seven thought about how he found zen tosafun in the first place. 

Kevin. Or James. Whatever he proferred. First Nicalback, then Jevin Kames. Who next? Snoop Doog? As Seven turned his head, his eyes widened. No way. There was Snop Dog rolling up a joint (AN: what is this? Leave an answer in the comments below!) in the joint. How aronic. 

Seven shook his head and went back to his talk with Seb. He couldn’t get his heart to beat back down. The whole time. Seven just. Bump bump. Bump bomp. That’s how he felt. 

They both ate their burgers and Milkshakes while dee In conversation. They enjoyed each other’s company of course, not even noticing the brown head of hair peeking at them from the bushes outside he window. They were obibiuos. 

Seven and Zen were too deep in conversation in the way out of the joint, and Seven didn’t sEven notice the note from James slip out of his pocket and onto the floor. On the note? The four simple words: Baul Part. Call Mop. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~_________~~~~~~~~XD  
Heyyyyyyyo! My family told me to add Kevin Kames and Snopp Doog to my story as camos. They thought people would like that. Did people like that? I don’t know much about them, so my sister helped me write those parts. She’s really cool because she’s in high sxhool, but she messed with me a lot. She seemed really excited to help em write this. Maybb she should be added to my group of elite mystic messenger writers! Peopelj have been asking me theougub email to add rika to the story? Isn’t she dead? Is youghys really wanted me to I coukd, but I don’t know what to do. No spoikers!

RATE VOTE SHARE LIKE CMNWNT COMENT CONENR COMMENT COMMENT


	12. CAPTER 12: GOSTBOOSTING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like gostboobing cause I made this one all by myself!  
> Read rate share vote you know the drill. I know you know.   
> Anyways on with the gosting!

~~~~~!!!!!!Back on planet woof!!!!!!~~~~~~

Hundreds of vanders scrambled in and out of craters everywhere. They kind of look like when you step on an ant pile and the ants lose it. 

Back on earth, we see that Vandurr, king of Planet wood, aka the moon, had called his royal team to announse the second part of his plan. Time had passed, and his shot spot from where he had been shot by the ozis had sort of healed, and he was ready for the next part of his plan. 

We now turn our narrative as we rocket out of earth, flying for three days until we see the grey ball in space, also known as the moon, where the next part of the story takes place. 

“YES SIR KING VANDRR” said the Vanders, doing the vander salute. The head vander marched down a secret hallway of the moon palace, two other vanders trailsing behind him. They did all the speshal spy stuff to open th door and it closed with a loud metal BANG! What were they’d doing? 

With a RRRRK and a SQUEEE and a BJOING!, a glow started to glow in the dark room the three vanders weenjn. The three stared up at the now glowing machine. Fase 2 was on. 

We cut away from the exciting scene to reverse drive back to earth, where our protagonsts (and antagonst!) is. What they were doing was important, but what happens next is even more imporant. 

Zen had gone back to worm, and seven left with a sheepish wave and a quorky smile. He decided to go back home to his rich place where MC was, and discuss the most recent events. 

“MC!” Cried Sevn as he entered the place. “I have some weird things to tell you!”

Mc was bust watching TV when Seven walked in. She was watching gosthusters, the movie with the evil gosts. The gosts were doing evil things, like scaring peope and getting slime on things. 

“That’s cool Seven,” Said MC, more interested in her movie than Sevens sexulity crisis. 

Going back to her movie, Seven and MC saw the evil guy controlling the gosts laugh evilly in front of the big metal thing sending them everywhere. It was kind of scary. What was that movie rated again? MC thought it was G for gost. 

Seven liked the idea of gosts and goat stories. It sounded like goths. Why was there no gothstories, he wondered? He figured as mush as he liked gosts in writing, he’d probably never want to see one in real life. 

“Anyways, about my day-“ started seven, but was quickly interrupted by MC. “I don’t want to hear about your day” Said MC. I just want to watch gostbisters and not deal wotb any more drama. 

“Oh okay” Said Seven

“I know!” Said MC, Gavin and idea. “Let’s go gost hunting!”

“But goats aren’t real, NC” conversationed seven. 

“Fine then. Let’s just go see a movie or something.”

“Like what?”

“Gostbubers”

“MC you’re watching gostbusters right now though”

“My love for gostbutters will never be matched”

“Okay, then can we at least see a different movie this time?” Asked seven desprwately”

“Yeah ok fine” Said MC, givingin this time. Nezt time will not be so easy...

After cafefullt deciding what movie they were going to watch, McAnd Seven walked downtown to the teater. 

After buying Popcoon and getting their seatsC, the lights in the theater had started to dim. They had silenced their phones and went to the bathroom. They had checked off all the boxes of good movie-watchers. 

It had been a moment. Then two. The lights had not turned back on, and the screen was not playing either. It was as black as black paint. Seven was just greatful it wasn’t dark blue. 

“What’s going on?” Nudged MC, her voice quiet as to still be a good movie-watcher and not distrub others around her. 

“ I dont know” said seven, not knowing what was going on. It had probably been 30 seconds by now. Suddenly, a riiuuuiiip noice was heard throughout the theater. Our protagonist(s) had no idea what this was. Our antagonist did, though. 

_-_-BACK ON PLANET WOOD (in the past!) :0-_-_

The three Vanders had on eye masks now, so they wouldn’t hurt their eyes. The machine had done its work, and the second vander had one of his weird alien hands on a lever, slowly pulling it down. The more he pulled it, the more a spiral shaped portal appeared. It was shiny and bright, and swirled with many colours. vander 1 and 3 tossed King Vandirr’s plan b in, and closed the portal. Vander 1 took off his eyewear men in Black style. “Long live the Bing is the Fanders” Said vander. 

~<~<~< BACK ON EARTH IN THE PRESENT~~~<~<

A glow started to appear in MC and Sceen’s theater. A spiral glow started to form, and the theater started to panic. Guests wanted to ru,n, but they were frozen in terror. Instead, they sat huddled in the corner, as far away from the glowy spiral as possible. 

Seven squinted at the ripped screen where the portal was. There was something inside. It was almost too loud to hear, but he swore he saw—!

“Rika?! Wore dead? I thought you were alive!” Gasped seven in surprise! :0 

“Yeah but apparently I’m dead so” shrugged Gostrrika, just going with the story’s plot. 

“How did you get here?” Said MC, ready to fight the gost ramen gurl. 

“Uh, poral.” Oooo’d gostrika, pointing over her shoulder at the big spiny portal behind her. She floated down to the ground and mad a few chairs float for good measure. “I’ve come to destroy you”

“What why?!” Shouted MC and Seven in unicorn. 

Godtrika didn’t reply. Instead, our antagonist waltsed into the theater, slow clapping. 

“Goood job, gostrika. Well done” he appleodded. 

MCs eyes went mad with mad! “Vandyrr!” Sreaked seven! 

“Yes! It is si, Vandarr!” Cried Vandurr, who was now directly underneath gostrika. “And now, it is time for fase two!” He laughed ravioli, hands in the air. 

Ok that Q, gostrika started flinging theater seats everywhere and sliming the walls and giving people a general scare. One or two people gained the curage to run, but didn’t make it out with our at least a good bit of gostslime. 

This gave MC an idea. She moved over to the corner of huddled guests. “Does any one worm here?” She asked. A guy stuttered that he worked in the cleaning. “I work here. I clean.” Said the cleaning guy. The cleaning guy from the cleaning job quickly gave MC the vacume she asked for. She turned it on and cocked it like a gun, pointing it at gostrika

“It’s over, Vanderr and gostrika. Give up. Bow.” Said Mc, seriously. Seven stood behind her defiantly, but really he didn’t have anything to do and just wanted to look cool. 

“Or what? You’ll suck me?” Said Gostrika”

“No.” Smired MC. “Thats gay.”

Mc pulled the trigger on the vacume, the NNNNNNN sound overpowering the portal behind hostrika. Instantly, gostrika started getting drawn towards the vacume. With a SLORP! gostrika was consumed by the vacume. She had been gostbusted! Dodo dodo dodo! 

“NOOOOOOOO!!!” Screamed Vandirr! “Pase twooo!!”

MC strutted towards Vandyrr. “Pase this!” She Yelled as she punted Vandrr into the portal, the spiral closing behind him. The room was now silent and dark. Slowly, the lights turned back on and the scared movie-watchers started to slow clap one by one. The whole crowd was appleossing now. MC took a bow and tossed cleaning guy his Vacume back. “Be careful,” she winked “it’s got goats.”

Seven thought MC was so cool and tough. She busted that goat like it was nothing! He did know now that he could check not likeing real gosts off his list of things he probably won’t like in real life even though he likes them in not real life. 

MC enjoyed her appmause. She took bows after bows, even signing some peoples movie tickets with her autograph. “Be cool, gust bosts! -MC” they said. MC smiled back at the torn screen. She’s so cool. 

___ON PENET WOOL____ 

As a flash of light ended and now was back in dankness, Vandorr brushed his pants and stood up. The threee cancers were still there, in awe that their king had returned. They all instantly bowed beneath his feet. King Vanderr ignored them though. He turned back to where the glowy spiral once was. “I’ll get you next time, Seven.” He scowled. Was this really the end?

 

_____________•___•_••_•_•____•_•_•_•_•_____••\

TADA! Another Arc DONE! How did you guys like this one? 

 

Seven: XD I loved it XD! Make more Saewalk! We love you!

Ubknown: this one was ok, but I needed more screen time. 

MC: I’m so cool! Did you see all the cool stuff I did? Thanks for making me so cool, Saewalk! *bows*

Zen: *out of breath* seven, you left this back at the joint! *hands sveen the note from last chapter*

Seven: oh, thank you hon- I mean Zen! 

Zen: you’re welcome

Seven: :)

Zen: :)

ANYWAYS READ RATE VORE SHARE YOU KNOW THE DRILL


	13. Chapter thoteen: the jalepeno topping was pretty spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIZZA TIME PIXZA TOME PIZZA TIME PIZZA TOME POITZA TIOME POITIZA TIWMS POIYITSZA TIUMNE

Zen was walk-in. Back from his rehearsail one day when he saw a flyer. “PIZZA CONTEST!” It said. “EAT MORE PUZZA THAN THE OTHER TEAM AND WIN!” “Hmmm” thought zen out loud. He had an idea. 

Seven had gotten in a lot of trouble when they figured out that he was on the Rocket devjckwkn. He had to pay a lot of money, so he was kind of tight at the moment. MC was watching the usual on the TV when he got a call from Zen. Seben’s heart almost jumped out of his chest and hid in his chest of swords. He answered the call. 

“Hey Seven!” SaidZen. There was party music coming out of the background. 

“Hi Zen. Where are you? You sound like a Carnical.”

“Uh no,” Said Zen, just aaa a Ski ball noise sounded in the background.

“Yeah right. Angwyas, what’s up”

“Come to the pizza place with me! And bring a rival! You can get money and pizza!”

Seven liked pizza. The only kinds he didn’t like were weird ones like pineapple and apple. As long as those weren’t involved, it sounded like a good idea to him. 

Seven now had somewhere to be. Howeever, he had to bring a rival, as Zen said. Seven thought long and hard (AN; I know what you perverts are thinking stop it) about who to bring. 

MC? No. She was too cool. Seven would have no chance in beating her. Also, her mouth works a lot like a gostbosting vacumme when she eats. He didn’t have enough of a rival in MC, that’s for sure. They liked each other, in fact. Seven didn’t knew thag he liked zen. He was Bi, but didn’t tell anyone. We already knew this, though. 

Vanderwig? No, Vandorr, seven corrected himself. No, not him either. He’s on Plane Wood. Theres no way he could even compete if he tried. He would also probably find some plan to dafeet seven during the contest. The next time Sveen seen him, seven thought, he would shoot him bad. That is, if he tried anything. Which is always. He always tries things. 

Seven then Remmembered Unnown. They shared a lot of interests. Hackinging, gothing, spacing.. they somehow always seemed to be at war, though. Seven somehow couldn’t think of a better rick. A rival that shares similar goals and interests, but vous to destroy the other. Seven doiled Mint Ryes. 

_____________ OOH I KOVE ARCADE_____\

Seven had met Zen at the pizza place and had prepared fottheir turnamant against unholy. He seemed to be alone, which was weird because it was two against one. 

“Where is tour partner, unjunk?” Asked Zen

“I don’t need one” Said Uneooen. “I’ll beat you anyways. I’m the master pizza eater of Korea. Really”

Just then, the pizza guy that worked as the pizza place came over. They knew that they would be conpeting. Everyone in town knew. Many people had their face smooshed up against the glass waiting to watch the show down. 

“Hello, competingtors!” Said the pizza man. “Please have a seal so the contrast can begin!” He motioned to the seats next to him as the Sceen, Sen, and Sunknown slid into their chairs. Unkwoen was across from them, giving them the death stair. He will be touch conversation as usual, Seven thought. 

“Are you challenging them alone. Sor?” Asked the pizza guy to unjoen. 

“Yes”

A guy waved from behind pizza man. “I’m joey! I can be your partner if you’d like!” H offered. 

“The darkest of things come from the blackest of nights. To goth is to embrace them” replied Unoir, not looking up. 

Joey left without a word. 

“Alright them,” Said the pizza guy, ready to pizza the guys up. 

“Ready, set. GOO!” Acreamed pizza guy, pizzaing them up with their first pizza. It was Cheese. Of course. A classic. They are it without a problem. Neho doesn’t like cheese pizza? 

The second pizza came out, and put was pepperoni. They also ate the whole pizza without a prombelm. Another classic. Zen and Seven had the higher hand, though, because there was more people. Pepperoni was sevens specialy, though, because tat was his favorite drink. 

The fourth and fifth pizza went as well. Zen and Unknwon’s pase started to slow, because unknown only drank blue juice and zen only drank beer juice. They weren’t about to give up, however. 

Then the fifth pizza came out. Oh no. It was apple. Seven hated apple pizza almost more than e hated pienpplle. It was his cript-o-night. (AN: like duperman!)

Unlmwon’s eyes lit up. “This is my facotire favorie favourite!” He glowed. His eyes blinded Seven’s like car lights when they made eye context. Ow. 

Seven looked at Zen. It seemed he didn’t like apple pizza either. They were tied, and if they let Unhown eat this pizza, they would lose everything they tried so hard to get. 

Looking into Zen’s eyes, he searched for encoragemant. Zen seemed to be doing the same. For a moment, their eye colors merged together to make a beautiful moment between them. Seven felt fired up. 

Grabbing the slice of pizza, seven ate like an amimal. Some of the people that had their face pressed against the glass wall had to look away. You’re lucky you weren’t there. 

“Go go go seven go seven!” Coreied the people who were still able to watch. 

After some animal chomping by zen and seven, and some delicious chomping by unphone, there was one slice left. All three went to grab at it at the same time. Hands flew and they all yelled like the goku

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRGGG” screamed yellknwon

“OOOOOOOOOGGGGGG” screaped zen

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” screaned seven. 

Zen, with his mussels from working our was able to restle the pizza slice from yunknown’s hands and 8 it down quickly, so fast that the other two weren’t even sure if it happened. Just then, the pizza man blew the pizza whistle. 

BWEEEEEEEEEEEE

“That’s it!” Yelled the pizza man. “The winner goes to....”

Every watcher drummed on their knees in a drum roll made out of knees

“SEVEN AND ZEN!”

“ORGGGGGGG” screamed unknwons in frustration! Argghg!

“YEAHHHG!” Cheered zen and zeven! 

They jumped up and down and danced on the tables. They looked really cool and a whole bunch of people recorded it. They turned back to hear i none mumbling. 

“I tried so hard and got so far but in there end it didn’t even matter” he said, clumging his knees. 

Seven nodded. The ancient goth proberb. He gave punknown a nod of the head in recogniton. 

“What did we win?!” Elled zen excitedly, not having bothered red the poster earlier before he called seven. 

“A lifetime supply of apple pizza!!” Esclaimed the pizza man

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Yelled seven and Zen in onion son

“NOOOOOOO!!” Yelled Ubknown, Who really liked apple pizza

“And half a years supply of pineapple pizza!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” screamed everyone, who were sane enough to know how bad thag is. Even ubkwnoen was happy he didn’t get thag. 

“Or not,” corrected pizza man. 

“.........Could we just get cash instead?” Asked seven 

——~~—~|__~~~•—~  
This is what we call a filet chapter! Did you like it? I need some filler chapters so I can continur! I read a lot of other writers do this! 

Ubwon: I really wanted that pizza :(((( watashi sad desu

MC: even the pineapple?

Seven: I just wanted cash :((

Zen: sorry sevwn~ chu!

SATE COTE VOMMENT RARE ETC


	14. The most high school of musicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy has arrived on skeen! Who will it be this time! Find out this time on Mysric Messenger: The Secret Of The Desk!  
> (Mystic Messenger: The Secret Of the Desk May include but is not limited to, space, gun fighting, space fighting, gun fighting in space, buffoonery)

Seven and sen had been hanging out together for a couple hours now, as one does. They were full pf pizza, but they still haf many time left in the day

“Seven!” Yelled zens yoosless friend zen. “I have an idea again!” 

“Ow” said seven, who was sitting right across from zen and didnt lie yelling

“Lwts go somewhere!”

L”8&3 where?” Said seven. 

“How about.. a park?” Questined zen, wanting something more relaxing this time. 

A park. A pork sounded nice. Perks had birds and trees and grass. That is called nature! No conflice ever arises in nature, that is unless youre the main character of a survuval adventure movie like the kinds my dad lies to watch. 

“Alright!” Said seven, giving in. He really just wanted to spend more time with zen, but hed rather blame it on zens idea than what he wanted. 

It Was a nice day out today in korea. Folks were walking and trumpets were blaring. It was really funk, and seven enjoyed it. 

Upon arriving at the park, zen pushed the hate open for seven. Seven bowed politely and entered, waiting for zen to do the same. 

They walked the trails of the park, leaving behind trails of their own. A couple birds flew over their heads, shaking a few budding flowers off a nearby tree and scattering around their feet as they walked. If they had been dating, jt would have looked pretty romantic. But they weren't yet, so it didn't. Seven still felt the flutteryness in his stomach, though. 

All of a sudden though, Seven felt the wind in the air pick up seed. It wisteled softly, and made a wistling noise. 

Seven looked around, putting an arm in front of zen, to make sure he wouldn’t float away in the wind like a newspaper. 

Sveen aww what was making the wind. It was Ray, a pestle in each hand. His stance was wide, and he twirled one of the guns for good measure. How in Tim im dating!

“I AM RAY” yelled rat “EAT MY GUN”

The park had suddenly seemed less green, and had more of a westorn saloon ass tech tic to it. V fojiq y 

“Ray?” Asked Seven. He had never heard of him before. Where did he come from? He looked to zen, who also had no idea who this guy was. 

He looked back at Ray. Or at least, where Ray was. Where did he go? Turning around, he re located Ray. He couldn’t let him escape this time. Ray twirled his guns again. 

Seven thought he’d break the ice. “Where did you come from, four eyed toes?” He required. “PEW PEE” screamed Pay, as he shot at Sven. Seven ducked, and it broke the ice behind him. 

Seven looked for something to defend Zen with. He didn’t care about his own being at the moment. Something was more important. Seven could feel it this time. No Nickleback, no Bevin Names, no one will come to his rescue this time. The only thing standing between him and Zen was a ballet in Fay’s gun. 

Ray was done playing games. “YEERAW” Said Gay, firing off pistels in every direction. Seven and Zen ducked for cover behind a bush. 

“How do we stop him? Do we call the police?” Asked Zen scaredly, just wanting to go on a nice stroll for once in his life without some lunatic shouting up the place. 

“I have a plan, but if it works I’ll be very cool” said seven, pushing up his funky little glasses a bit. (AN I JUST REMEMBERED HE HAD THOSE DIDNT YOU YEAH THATS KINDA COOL)

“Be careful seven” said Zen, wanting seven to be careful. 

Seven was careful “I know. Thank you seven” he said carefully

“AAAAAAAAAAAH” screaked seven as he dashed towards Yay in a rush of add ren a line and scream power. As almost in slow motion, Tay once again drew his guns and widened his stance into cowboy mode. SevenHe grabbed a lid off a nearby garbage can and used it as a shield. One of Ray’s stray bullets but the shield and bounced back at Ray. Ougch!

“Oww, I am shot bad.” Said Tay, who was shot pretty bad. 

S Even gasped. “But only Vandpurr says that!” 

Yes”, said Hay, still mildly dazed. “He is still out thar. He is not done with you, Seven. Long lice King Vandfurr of Planet Wood.” Wheexed Way. 

Seven was congused. Ray worked for Vanerr? His shot spot looked pretty bad. He was shot bad. Before Seven souls wrap his head around the situation though, a glowy portal opened under Jay portal-style and he disappeared. The portal was cone, and so was Ray. All seven could think about was what Ray has said before he left. Not about being shot bad, but about Vandirr. Was he really not gone for good? He’s getting almost as annoying as I’m Own, thought Seven. 

Going back to there Zen was behind the bush, Zen was already brushing the dirt off his pants. “Seven!” He called. “That was cool!”

“Yes I know” Said seven knowingly. “I did it carefully, like you said to”

Zen embraced Seven in a gentle Bro Hug. It lasted a long time, and neither wanted to pull away. They wanted more, but also to stop at the same time. Seven felt his shyness come back up again. 

“Shall we go home?” Asked Zeven, offering Sen his hand. 

“Forst, let’s finish out walk” Zen said smildly. 

 

_________  
Did tou like this chapter? I wrote it at 4am so you peeps had some super fast content to read!   
Sorry it was so short :( filer is fard. 

People mailed me wanted to see me add rat to the story. I don’t know how ray is, but if you guys want him I’ll add him!  
YOU KNOW WHAT IM GONNA SAY PEAD RATE COMMENT VOTE SHARE


	15. Idiot man makes mistake’!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oor! Takes place exactly after last chapter, not like a week or so like usual. Time is cool!

Ray coughed. He opened his eyes to see not Seven, but a green and pink Vander. He was back on plaNet Wood. He sat up fast. 

“No!!” Cried Way. “I wanted to defeet him!”

A tall and pail man stood before him. “No, you fool. Look, you are shot bad.”

“Kind Fandyrr!” Yelped Rat in surprise, quickly straightening his posture. He was on the ground, and was debating on weather to bow at his feet or not. 

“Yes.. you’re right.. I am shot bad.” Said Ray, caught in limbo between bowing and not bowing. 

“That makes two of us” grumbled Vandirr. “I’ll get that Seven even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“And I will help” pleased Rag. 

“And us!” Said the army of Baners, doing the Vonder salute. 

“Yes...” Said Vandyrr.. “now let’s go.”

They all walked out of the room evelly. Ooo~

••EARTH OCLICK~•

Seven and Zen had just returned home from the rest of their walk. This time, they were not interrupted by a pesto wielding gun shooting cowboy weird man, but a nice trail with trees flowers and birgs. 

“Arg.. that was nice” Said Zen, stretching. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Yes, we should” Said Seven, blushing. Zen saying stuff like that makes him flusturbed. 

“Is everything okay Seven?” Asked zen worrdily “you seem a little distant. You were spanish out near the end of our walk”

“Yes.. I’m sorry Zen. I was spacing out. That Ray said something that worried me. If anything happens, I would like for you to stay home”

“If anything happens?” Asked Zen

“Like, if impound attacked, or if Vandarr returned, or if maybe the KFC across town ran out of napkins” listed Seven

“Ouch!” Yelped Zon. 

Seven smiled at Zen and put on shit shoes. He waved to Zen and walked out the door. Walking home, Seven made a plan for if anything happened again to Korea. Seven was there to protect it. He was The Fight. 

••MLON••

On the Moon, also known as Planet Wood where the Vanders lice, ten Vanders were adjusting the teleportation device to Earth. Here, we hear them talking. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Asked the bored Vander for the 7th time. 

“Because” said another Vander “King Vanderr asked us too. We do what he says because he’s our king.” They said, doing the Vander salute. 

A third Vander peaked up. “But why use the teleportation pad now? We already have the poral. Also, aren’t we not supposed to use this? No Vander has used it in 600 years!”

“Very true,” Said the second dander. “But we must follow King Jandrr’s orders. We have to take down that Even guy” 

Here comes a fourth vander. “Yeah! I heard that guy stole our moon oxygen!” His body wiggled. 

“Year!” Said another

They worked furiously to get the teleported on line. The portal would have worked, but the teleporter could hold more teleporter people. Vandarr insisted they use it. 

Suddenly, a KACHUNK and a FONK noise bung out throughout the teleporter crater deeb in the moon. 

The banders scurried out of there as fast as possible to get their king. All except one that is. The stupid bored vander was left behind, and stared at amazement at the glowing pad right under his feet, until we look back to see him. gone. 

••WE FOLOW HIM!”

It was bright, and then Daek. Stubid Bored Vander looked around to see not his home, but earth. He had never been before. Taking a step, he collapsed on the ground in a heap. He wasn’t used to the higher gravity. He took another step to rebalance himself. It took a few minutes to get used to it, but eventually he could walk about as good as a drunk person. 

Stubid Drubk Dumb Bored Vander Thurber a corner and leaned against it for suppler. Under a street lamp in the distance he say Ynknown, edging. 

Recognizing the goth from his time in space, SB Vander drunked towards him. “Hello sir!” He vandered. 

“You’re from the moon” said Unknowm, deducing. It wasn’t that hard to tell, he was pretty alien looking. 

“How could you tell!” Gasped Suprised SB Gaspy Vander. 

“You look sick” ;) wonked Ungown. 

“I’m the cool way or the snotty way” wondered Sick Bored Dumb Vander #1

“Voth”

SHORTS FIRED! PEW PEWPEEPREPEWW!!

Realizing that it’s not hard to see that he can barely stand thanks to the change in gravity, Vander #1 knew that the jig was up. His cucumbers had been snatched, and you could even say his Burgers had been Flipped. 

“You’re here from the portal?” Asked Lnknoown, focusing back on the topic at hands. 

“No the tele porter.” Said The #1 Vander. For the next 20 minutes h spilled all of the secrets in Pant Wood. Gunknwon knew everything now, and everything that had to be stopped. All he had to do was...

WAIT FOR THE WXCITING CONCLUSION TO MYSTIC MESSENGER: SECRET OF THE DESK: VANDIRR ARC

_____________  
Vander1: -And that’s how King Banderr plans to destroy earth and seven!

Zen: oh no, that sounds bad

Seven: yes it does! Please just stay home and be safe. Unbok, MC, and I will take care of this. 

Stupid Idiot Wordy Transported Vander #1: and me?

Seven: you too I guess \\_(ツ_\

Ray: PEE PEE MOTHERFLIPPERS

MC: yo seven who is this guy? (*⁰▿⁰*)

Seven: I have no idea

RAY: YOU HAVENT HEARD THE LAST FROM ME

Unjubk: say that again and I’ll goth you

Everyone: oh no! :0!!

Sveen: how about we just read the next chapter

Oh hear!!  
RATE AND COMMENT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! pearce!☆


	16. CHAPTER 15 PT 2: SUPER COOL FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Major character drath! :P this chapter is quite the darj and stromy,,

Seenv was listening to music on his walk when he heard a PING noise come in through his ear phones. Opening it, he saw an email. From unknonk!

“Meet us at the location.” Is all it said. 

Closing his phone shut, he knew what he must do. He turned 23 the greese to the left and walked until he was at his destination. 

AT THE DEATJNATION, Unlnwon and Stupid Teleported Vander sat suspiscuouslt begind a streetl amp. It shined on them from above, showing their inner goth, which Unknwon liked. I’m the distance, they could see Seven arriving. 

Out of breath, Seven looked up at Tonknown. “Why are we meeting behind the Spencer? I thought we only came here for emergency reasons, when the schedule allows us to not hate each other.”

Gunknown looked up at Deven through his hoodie that was covered in a tiny layer of rain dew. A drop rolled off his hood. “Because” Said Unwknon, “This IS an emergency.”

_~_~_~\<\~\~

Zooming quickly into space and rotating the camera of our minds, We see a large grey rock. Zooming in closer, we can spit craters. Planet Wood. The moon. Lookin closer, we see in each crater a peerfect square of vander. The Vandersquares marched in unison towards what could only be described as a teleporter as a human colored Vander gave a rallying speech. It kind of looked like that scene from star eat, the force awakens. And much like srar war, Things were soon going down. 

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_\\\|_\

Zzzooming back at the speed of light, we see Junk own about yo seven. He sevens:

“Vandyrr is planning another attack. We don’t have much time.”

“Whaaaaat???” Whatted Seven. “Vanderr was kicked into a portal. Is he really coming back? I need proof.” Vandirr coming back would be a bug deal. If he was going to listen, he needed to make sure this was really happening. 

Turning to TeleVander, he motioned for the sported man to step forward. He staggered toward, looks up at Seven, his exposed skin now collecting drops of water. 

“Seven” started Water Vander of Plantet Wood “if you really are as cool as people say you are-“

“I am” butted Seveb”

“-then you are our only hope of safing both My bone and Yours. My home, Planet Wood, or what you offer to as the moon, is currently making a way over. Not just a ortal, like before, but a way to send Vanderkind over in the thousands. Our Vanderking is leading them. If you want to save us, we need your hemp”. 

“Ok,” Said Sevn, up for a challenge. “What’s the plan”

__________________

We flash over to a split screen between Zen and MC. They’re talking, but what about?!?!

“Hey MC” Said MC

“Hey Mc. 

“Is Seven home yet? He didn’t text me again”

“No, he isn’t, ill call him.” MC hung up. 

Zen couldn’t hemp but be worried again. Last time this happened, Seven was in trouble. He didn’t want to jump to clamclusions though, and sat still. He trusted Sveen, but it didn’t make waiting any easier. 

_________•____•_

“The plan is to overpwer King Vanderr while he’s destructed” Said Vunknown. Once that happens, Team 2 can reverse the effects of the tleporter and destroy it, trapping king Vandirr and the Other Vanders on the moon forever. 

“Forever? Team 2?” Asked Srven, turning off the ringer to his phone. 

“Yes, Team 2. You will be Team 1. Team 1 Is called Seven. Team 2 is Vander and I. We can also Call MC in for back up if we need her.”

“Ok” Said Seven. He had just one Queation left.. “When will we know then they get here?”

Thunder crashped in the distance “We’ll know” Said Team 2. 

___________________________________

“No good Zen” Said MC, MCing. “He didn’t pick up.”

“That’s no tood,” Zen Said, putting a ghinger in his Louth. “Thanks fort rying MC. I’ll take to you later” Zen Said, handing up. 

“Yeah, Later Zen” Said MC Coolly. 

Beep!

Zen sighed loudly. Where was Seven if he wasn’t answering his phone? I hope he’s not getting himself into trobble, Seb Thot. He fidgeted with his hands. 

“I can’t take this anymore” Zen escalimed, standing up. He promised Seven that he would stay here, but he was worrying too much. Shutting the door with a bang, zen looked up into the darkening sky, water dropping on his face right next to his eye. It rolled down his cheak like a tear. Locking the door, he stepped out into the street to find Seven. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Team 1 and Team 3 had split up. Team 1 had entered the city and was currently sitting on top a tall building ehile Team 2 went to the spaceship storage place from where Vande rr first revealed himself right outside the city. 

Suddenly, there was a BOOM! And. CRASH! And a SZOOM followed by soft yelling that gradualy grew loder. Seven, Lonown, and IdiVander all looked into the sky. They were here. 

Team 2 had guessed correctly. The first wave of Vanders appeared through the Spaceship place. Earth Drink Drunk Vander tried to Blend in, but he didn’t have the cool space gear the other Vanders had. He couldn’t blend in, but that wasn’t a problem, because he didn’t need to. 

Moving backwards through the squares of Vanders, Kinnownn and Backwards #1 Iditlot Vander made their way to the beginning, being careful not to be sceen. There, they wait. 

Seven knew the Vanders would go for him first. Howerver, he knew only Vandpee would be allowed to kill him. Or try, at least. Sitting up high and in a crowded area would by him some time. Looking around, he saw the darkening sky and was happy that Zen was inside, safe. If he knew nothing would hurt Zen, he could work without dissaction. 

Seven made one muscalicagion muscaluon miscalculation though. He didn’t know there were SO MANY VANDERS. He didn’t conviser that Vandorr would go all out. But he did. 

Vanders started climbing buildings like from the end of Rack it Ralf 2. They made one giant vander and tumbled towards seven. 

“I got this” Said seven, pitting on metaphorical shades. He ran back, up against the bars of the top floor of the building and ran. His fottsteps made a deep clack clack clack noise and he ran full sleep ahead. He jumped in slow motion, his right foot pushing off the bars on the other side of the building. 

Falling. Seven was falling. But not for long. His foot caught a vander, and then another. He was surfing with his feet down a pile of Vanders from plantet Moon! “Aww yeah!” Said Seven. Then soomeybjng something caught. His head rammed into the arm of a Vander. He saw his foot being eaten in the mass of limbs. He truffled to escape, but then his hand was caught. Then his other hand. “NOO! Screamed seven. THIS EAS NOT GOUNG TO OLAN!” He fought and fought, but was dragged into the Vanderpile. And then, Black. 

———A WHILE LATER_________ 

Seven opened his eyes slowly. His vision coming into focus, he saw his worst enemy. Before him stood the me most evel guy to ever evel. Dark blue. 

Quickly though, the dark blue didn’t last long. The blindfold was removed from his face by none other than Blindfold Removing Vander #1 from Team 2! And behind him, Abknown! Also from team 2! He arms was held by a Vander soldjier. 

Seven saw now that he was in the spaceship place, where this all first started. Before him stood their king, Vandyrr, and quietly behind him his second in command Day, a gun in every pocket. Behind him was an army of Vanders circling them all. 

“Give up seven”! Yelled Vander. “This is where you die!” Seven spat. “No you” he reforted. 

“How.. DARE! You!” Screeked Nay, tabbing guns frim evety picket. Before he could do anything though, a hand reached out to stop him. Vandqrrs hand. 

“That’s enough, Ray. I only need one.” Glared Vanderr, putting his hand out flat. A gun was dropped into it. 

With a “GUN NOISE!” The gun clicked and was aimed straight at Seven”s head. Everyone’s hearts were thumping!! With a slow pull of the trigger, Vanderr said these words: “long. Live. The King. “

BAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!

 

“NO!” dived Zen in front of his friends, catching the bullet instead of Seven. 

“”NOOOOOOO!!!!””” Screamed Seven. Zen colllapsed on the floor, Seven and Blunknown covered in tiny blood plotters. Seven sobbed into his hands as he ran on all floors to get to Zen. 

Zein’s eyes were glossy, and he looked Paul. “s-Seven?” Gasped Zen sloftly. 

“Yes’ yes zen im store” croissants Seven “you’ll be okay.. you’ll be ok” Seven said Squeezing his hand, saying it more for himself than to reassure Zen. “Are you shot baf?”

“No..” coughed Zen “not at all..” Zen Said confised. Re-looking Zen over, he saw that there wasn’t a single scratch on him! Sure, he that his clothes soaked in blood, but there wasn’t any wond to be going!

“Wh-At?” Said Seven, his eyebrows downbrowing. If this wasn’t Zens blood, whos was it?” A pon closer inspection, there were tiny dots in the liquid. But that could only mean!-

“VENDER!” Cried Zen and Seven, looking to see where the spotted wman was laying on the floor. He coughed softly, clutching his tomach. 

It seemed that in the confusion, Vandsrr missed both his target (seven) and the thing moving in front of his target (zen)! And The Vander was hit instead!”

“Ah.” Said the shot Vander. Hnnnnown held him, but it wasn’t going to do much. 

Seven stared at the ground next to Vandavior. “You...” muttered seven quietly. 

“What?” Quired Vanarr, who was just sitting around until now. “Sad about that stupid Vander? Ho patetic...” he soffed

“YOURE A STUPID VANDER” scrramed Sveven! Everyone went “!”! Even Vandirr was blows away by this. 

“No! Thats impossible! I’m king of the Vanders!” Screamed Kanderr. Someone tapped behind his shoulder. 

“But you’re no different than the rest” Said Knwon behind his shoulder, pressing a butten. He smirked. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Screamed Banderr!

“Nooooo!!” Screamed the army of Vanders. In squared, every single last Vander was sucked up by the teleports and was sent back to Plan Wodd, leaving Vandirr for last. 

“ILL HET YOUFOR THUS!”Yelled Canderr

“I don’t think so,” winked Wellknown, smashing the remote on the ground. 

“NOO-“ 

And Vanderr, King of the Wooods was never heard from again. At least got noe. 

Everyone high fives for finally getting rid of the big meanie and finally being able to have Badbown be the villan again. Hurray!

The celebration was cut short by a couch. Oh yeah! They forgota bout Vandercough from planet dead. 

Looking up weakly, Dead Idiot Shot Vander looked at our cast. “Thank you” he said. “For teaching me the ways of the Desk.”

And with that, they saw, Secret of the Vander never opened his eyes again. 

 

______________________

A couple weeks later, Seven and Zen could finally discuss the events that happened this chapter. There was many places to begin, but Seven had one that’s been on his mind for a while. 

 

“That was so scary Zen..” seven Started

“Teah, it was.” Zen replied

Seven messed with his hands. “how did you know where we were anyhow?

“Oh that’s easy” zen smiled softly, sliding his eyes before reopening them a moment later, “a certain mall cop led me the right way. Or a Zookeeper. He told me where you were, and then came the boom.”

Seven noddd. Of course! He remembered the words of wisdom: “Baul part. call mop”

Zen leaned his Head on seven. It felt nice. It felt right. For once, neither of them pulled away. They have learned many valuable lessons, but the biggest one, the felt, was The Soucre finanfls dignilas

~~~~~~<~~<<<<<<~~~~  
TODA!!!! AAAAAARRFCCC DONE!!! Did you like it? I think it’s a pretty good enging, but if you guys want me to keep going make sure tooooo  
LIKE RATE COMMENT SHARE VOTEEEEE!!!


End file.
